One Night in Bellaire, Houston
by Molly Lamberti
Summary: This is a short story about Fitz and Olivia's love for one another. All characters are property of Scandal ABC and Shonda Rhimes, I own nothing and no infringement is intended If you read it I would be grateful for a review as that is what keeps me inspired.


This short story was inspired by a deleted scene in Scandal, where Fitz and Olivia had to stay in a hotel for a few hours due to a freak Snow Blizzard. A guest review just told me that Houston does not get snow, I wouldn't know I live in England **BUT** created the story from the deleted Scandal scene, so please take it as poetic licence I usually try and check facts out but assumed the writers of Scandal would know/check what sort of weather does or does not land in Houston. Anyway I hope this hasn't detracted from the story.

This is what might have happened. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review. Thanks !

One Night in Bellaire, Houston

A short story

Fitz and Olivia had gone on ahead of the others. The campaign trail so far had been very busy and tiring. Gaining voters in Houston was going to be hard work but they needed them to stay ahead and Olivia wanted to confirm that the interviews with Fitz would be within the timetable and not overlap. So they used the campaign car and left the others to follow on in the coach. They planned to arrive at Bellaire, Houston in the early afternoon and after Olivia confirming the interviews timetable they were to work on Fitz's responses to questions before Cyrus and the rest of the team arrived later that evening.

As they neared Bellaire the driver pointed out how the weather had changed and how concerned he was. Snow had started falling thickly and the temperature had dropped to well below zero. Finally, they arrived at the hotel and shivering hurriedly entered it. The snow, together with the wind had picked up pace and they could hardly see in front of them. Olivia had booked several rooms for the staff on the first floor but Fitz's being the candidate was given a suite on the second floor with her and Cyrus's rooms close by. Fitz unpacked and showered and called room service for some hot food and wine them both. In the meantime Olivia had gone to her room to freshen up and unpack, her mind focussing on the campaign. It wouldn't be easy to gain more voters but Fitz was a great politician and people were drawn to him she mused. If they answered questions cleverly there was every chance to make a real voters gain there.

With the food and Olivia arriving more or less at the same time they settled down to eat, both sharing a bottle of red wine. They discussed the campaign strategy whilst eating but after a while their looks were becoming more intense and the air fizzled with sexual chemistry. Meanwhile the snow had turned into a freakish blizzard and the coach driver, realising how hazardous driving would be from Pasadena, advised Cyrus that they would have to wait until tomorrow before travelling from there. He hoped that weather conditions would have improved by then and that the journey could begin. Cyrus phoned Fitz and advised him of the problem but Fitz was not fazed as he said the time could be used to plan more campaign strategy. He turned to Olivia with a smile on his face and said "It seems like we will be alone tonight as Cyrus is staying put until the weather improves".

As he said this he was slowly walking towards her and then grabbed and pulled her closer, pelvis to pelvis. "I think we could put tonight to great use he said kissing her neck" "Fitz" she replied "we should not" and got no further as a moan escaped her lips. He had undone her jacket and brushed his thumb over her nipple causing her knees to go weak. "I have missed you, missed this" he said "every day when you're near me and apart from snatched moments, I can't touch you because others might guess. Please" he pleaded "let's use this time to be together"

His skilful touch made her breathing ragged but before she could reply the lights flickered then failed. It was pitch black in the room and Fitz, after making sure Olivia was ok felt his way to the door to see what was going on. Finally he found a member of the hotel staff hurrying down the other end of the hallway and wheeling a trolley filled with portable lights and batteries. "Sir" he said to Fitz "We are advising all guests to stay safe and in their rooms as the weather has affected the power station's ability to supply electricity to the town for now. There is zero visibility in the town due to a blizzard and no lighting on the roads or in the hotel. In the meantime the staff will do their best to make things comfortable for guests" He then gave Fitz two of the lights and a few batteries and continued "Another member of staff will be along shortly to provide extra blankets and hot drinks in flasks. If there is anything else that you might require please inform us and we will see what we can do. One of the staff will be stationed at the lifts on each floor to ensure guests safety and comfort" "Thank you " said Fitz "would you please send another bottle of red wine and some sealed sandwiches to my room for us to eat later."

He relayed all this back to Olivia when back in the suite and suggested he go to her room and bring back her clothes and laptop to his suite. She agreed but was a bit nervous in case they were discovered but he laughed and put her mind at rest saying "no one will be visiting us tonight in this weather" He kissed her lightly and went to retrieve all her belongings. Fitz felt excited and happy for this opportunity to be alone with Olivia as they had never been able to spend the night together since that very first time of making love and he was going to make very sure that no discussion of campaign strategy would be on the agenda this night.

Olivia felt strangely nervous and had butterflies in her stomach. She wished she had packed her new, expensive silk nightie. Since the very first time she saw Fitz it was like a bolt had struck her body and when he touched her accidently or on purpose she felt weak with longing for him. She always kept it professional until that first night they slept together. Since then she was like putty in his hands and although she knew he was married she couldn't help herself she loved him so much and they both sought every opportunity to be together.

The sandwiches and wine arrived on a trolley which they kept for later. Then the extra blankets were delivered and Fitz threw them over the bed. The suite was bathed in a soft light and the edges of the room were still in darkness due to the lack of area the lights covered. Fitz and Olivia decided to snuggle up in bed to stay warm. He kissed her passionately and she responded with equal vigour. They began exploring each other's bodies with increasing ardour. Fitz teased her nipples with his tongue whilst, her fingers tangled through his beautiful curls and she wet her fingers then stroked his ears which were getting redder by the minute. His kisses carried on down her body, ripples of pleasure coursing through her. Her nails raked his back as he slid two fingers inside her brushing her clit and working in and out until she reached a shattering climax. He smiled watching her face, her eyes aflame with desire and then her lips move towards his, ready to engulf them. Their tongues touching and dipping with increasing passion until, blood humming in his veins he entered her. A groan of pleasure escaped his lips and he picked up his pace, eyes shut in ecstasy their bodies matched in rhythm, waves of pleasure overcoming them, until finally they reached an all consuming climax.

They lay for a while bodies joined, him cradling her slight body in his arms, he whispered "I love you, you have my heart for ever" They drifted off to sleep for a while whilst the snow storm raged outside. Later Olivia fetched the sandwiches and wine to bed. Laughing and teasing one another they ate whilst sipping wine stealing kisses in between, until desire took over and they made love once more. Finally they slept entwined and happy. Fitz woke to find lights blazing in the suite he looked at the time which said 6.30am. He got up and switching off the lights went to look out of the window and saw that the storm had passed. The snow made the town look like a picturesque postcard. He realised their precious time was almost at an end. Olivia felt him get up and drowsily watched him cross the room, naked. His body was sculpted like an athletic, with long muscled legs and a broad muscular frame. He turned and smiled at her then crossed the room and jumped back into bed.

For a while they teased and kissed one another and that quickly turned into a frantic and urgent lovemaking. They were both conscious of their need for one another which seemed to increase rather than diminish over time. It was like a frenzied race to fulfilment which could not be contained. Finally both spent they dozed for a while. Fitz's cell phone rang and pulled him out of his doze. It was Cyrus saying that the coach was alright to resume the journey and that they should be with them between two or three hours. He kissed Olivia and said "Last night was the happiest I have felt in a long while, I am yours and you are mine let's remember that now the world has intruded again" She smiled sadly, knowing that he could never be truly hers whilst he was still married. It was a dance of love that she was powerless to resist and she wondered what the future held.

None of this she said though, not wanting to spoil the mood. She kissed him lightly then said she had better return to her room with her belongings and shower, dress and see him in a couple of hours. Once showered and dressed, Fitz called room service for breakfast and a maid to clean the room. After eating he opened his laptop with the intention of studying the responses Olivia had prepared for him, whilst waiting for Cyrus and the others to arrive. His thoughts though, turned to Mellie. He wished he had not married her but waited until he had met Olivia so he was free to have a relationship that was not so secretive. His and Mellie's was an arranged marriage of sorts, often done in the circles their parents had moved in, money marrying old blood as his father had put it.

At first they seemed alright she was attractive and he liked her well enough and also Mellie would be an asset to his career, so they got engaged and then married. After marriage things seemed to change and she became cold and calculating, not allowing any physical contact between them after Jerry was born until she decided that another child would complete their family. Once she had given birth to Karen she continually rebuffed his attempts to make love until he finally gave up. He knew he was trapped in this loveless marriage and that Olivia was his one true love, but could not see a way out of it at present. This one night in Houston was so precious for them and he would hold it in his mind when things around him got crazy with Mellie and her obsession for power. One thing he knew for sure was that he was never letting go of Olivia. He sighed and pushed those thoughts away and geared himself up mentally for the day of campaign interviews ahead.


End file.
